From the Beginning
by XxSCENEandHEARDxX
Summary: Rikku's story starting from her beginning. R/G Y/T P/B Please go easy on me, this is my first fanfic. I don't own Final Fantasy...Updated 2/7/09
1. Chapter 1

***Bare with me, this is my first story on Final Fantasy on fanfiction. I hope it's not too bad. ^_^***

"Talking"

_'previous thoughts'_

'present thoughts'

* * *

**From the Beginning**

**By Trapt-Thunder**

**Chapter 1**

20 years ago……

"Sudran! Sudran, what's wrong!?" Brother yelled as his mother fell to her knees. Him only being 8 at the time didn't help the situation much either. He did the only thing he could think of. He put his mother's arm around his neck, trying to get her to his father.

"No! Brother, go get tytto…og!?(daddy…ok)" As she said that, Brother ran as fast as his 8 year old legs could go, but then turned when he herd a crash. Fiends were coming and his mother was still on the ground. So he ran back just as a fiend stuck a knife in his Sudran's back. She told him to run, but the shock of it all glued him to that spot on the ground.

"Nih! Brother nih huf!!(Run! Brother run now!!) She yelled scared for her son and unborn baby. She closed her eyes when she saw a blade of some kind coming toward her. She waited for the impact, but instead heard a clang for metal against metal.

"Lady Akane, are you ok?" the man asked as he killed her attacker. She could only nod with relief, forgetting about the stab wound on her shoulder. When she looked up it was her husband's worker, Alec.

"Come on Brother, we're going to find your tytto!" Alec yelled, picking Akane up.

Just as a muscular blonde man with a mustache and beard (sorry but I didn't know exactly how to describe him) came running down the hall to see what happened, he saw the worker with his wife and son.

"What happened?!" he asked frantically.

"Cid-"she began before being interrupted.

"Tytto! Dryd kio rind Sudran!" Brother said pointing to the stab wound on his mother's back. Then Cid picked up his wife.

"Alec take Brother and follow me!" he said sternly. They went into Cid's airship and then told Alec to go find his own family and make sure they're ok.

"You sure you don't need anymore help, Cid?" he said with concern in his eyes. Cid shook his head.

"You should be protecting your own family, Alec. You're a good friend." He said.

"Dryhg oui!(Thank you!)" Alec said as he ran off the ship. He put Akane in one of the airship's seats and gave her healing potions and bandaged her up.

"Cid," she began "Go and help your workers, I'll fly the ship to Besaid."(Sorry if I misspelled that) Cid's eye's widened and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He could only think of how his family wasn't safe, but he knew she was right when it came to protecting Home.

"Pid sudran...fryd ypuid dra pypo, oui cyet ed fyc lusehk. (But Sudran….what about the baby, you said it was coming.)" Brother said staring at his Sudran's bulging stomach.

The corners of Cid's mouth began to turn upward, "Really? Is it really coming?" He asked forgetting about a certain attack going on out side the ship.

"Yes, but it…it won't be coming for at least a couple of hours, so go help your workers and meet us at your sister's." She said.

"Oh and Akane…" he waited for her acknowledgement.

"Hm." She said looking up at him.

"We should really figure out a name for our little one, because we can't keep calling the baby 'it'."

"I agree so hurry up so we can do that." she said jokingly as he kissed her and started out the hatch door.

As they went they're separate ways, a small thing became a big problem when it decided two hours was just too long.

**

* * *

**

One Hour Later.....

"Sudran!" Little Brother said as he tryed to get out of his buckle as the ship began to convulse.

"It's alright sweety!" She yelled as more sweat trickled down her face. As she sat in a pool of liquid, realization struck her like a bus with out working breaks to a person super glued to road.

'We have to go faster, we're not going to make it if we don't go faster!' she thought as she strapped on her seat belt.

"Brother, we're going to go a little faster ok? So you have to sit back in your seat and don't move unless I tell you." As gravity helped push him back, all he could muster was an 'ok.' Her plan worked and they got to Besaid half an hour later, but right then her abdomen tightened once again. She got up to see Brother already opening the hangar door of the air ship.(A/N: You know where the Celsius lands and Yuna runs and hugs Tidus since it's been two years. Well that beach is where this scene takes place.)

"Brother, hurry go and get uncle Braska, I'll be right behind you!" she said as she shut everything in the ship off.

* * *

**--Flashback--**

Besaid Island an hour and a half ago...

"Braska! Braska are you there?" Cid was becoming impatient. He mumbled a few words before the screen in front of him started talking.

"Hey Cid! Wha-" Braska said before he was interrupted.

"Braska, Home is being attacked and Akane and Brother are on their way to you. Once they get there make sure they're safe and please check Aka-chan's right shoulder, she was hurt and I did the best I could."

"Alright, and you stay safe too, alright?" Braska said sternly, "You don't want your little one to never meet you, now do you?" He ended with a slight smirk.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Thank you." Cid said as the commsphere went black.

**--End Flashback--**

* * *

**Besaid Island an hour and a half later....**

**Braska's P.O.V.**

_'Everyone, be on the look out for the Celsius, contact me on the commsphere if you see it, understand!?!?' _

'Please be safe, Aka-chan. I don't think anyone could bare losing you or that little one you're carrying.'

(A/N: wish I could write more but I have to go, so I'll just leave ou hanging for the time being. )


	2. Author Note!

**Hey people! First off I just wanted to say that yes, I did change my user name from Trapt-Thunder to XxSCENEandHEARDxX ^_^**

Now, I just wanted to tell you that the only excuse I have of not putting up my is that I've been procrastinating and reading other people's fanfics. Gomen mina! I have been working on the chapters, but just a little every so often. I'm sorry please forgive me, but I have to get my mind off of my writing for a little while or I'll go insane. So I'm taking a little vacation from it and just read other people's stories. Don't judge me. We all do it. So you'll just have to preoccupy your minds with other people's stories for a while. ^_^ I'll keep you updated on things though, so don't worry. I've also had my mind stuck on this idea for the past couple of days after reading some Naruto fanfiction.

It's going to be a Naruto spy story. Now I'm not quite sure how I'll write the summary yet, and there's a few names and things that I'm getting help with for the story. So expect that soon. Um….as for the other stories I have each chapter going…well here's my dialema. I think I'm going to do what everyone else is doing and just focus on no more than two stories. So please pick which two stories you want me to write on first. I'll finish those two stories before moving on to the next two. This way, there's less stress on what I have to write and how much I have to write. This would really help me out since I can't decide what two stories to continue first. Thanks a bunch!!! Please don't be too mad if the story you wanted isn't picked, I'll still be continuing them all, just some at a later date, ok? ^_^


End file.
